Rise of the Chosen One
by Descew MiCrose
Summary: Harry Potter, The child of Lilly and James Potter, is found by outside his aunts and uncles place by a man that most respect, love, and if you are a dark hearted person fear. That night Harry vanishes for eleven years the person that comes back is not the child that was left on a door step but a powerful being that follows in his father - in - laws foot steps. Grey Harry Dark Albus
1. Chapter 1

**Godrics Hollow October 31, 1981**

Four people stood over the two sleeping one year olds then the oldest one spoke

"I am afraid that young Harry has no magic left in him it would be cruel to have him grow up in a home that he is constantly reminded that he cannot do what the rest of his family can do."

"What should we do Albus?" asked the red haired female who was standing next to a messy haired man

"Send him to live with his aunt in the muggle world Lilly." That was the answer that was given to Lilly and James Potter.

Ten minutes after Harry Potter was dropped off at #4 private drive

A man was walking down the quiet road of private drive about three minutes after his magic sensors went off in a town that NEVER had magic appear in it as he got closer to #4 he saw something that upset him a child sitting on the step now this would not be a problem if it was spring or summer but it is FALL and what made it worse was that the magic was coming off the child which made the man curious when the man stepped up to the door step the child opened his eyes they were the eyes of Lilly Potter now the man was really mad he knew the Potters had twins a young Harry looked like his father but had his mother's eyes and then there was young Bruise looked like his father but had his mother's hair then he saw the scar and thanks to him being able to see magic he saw two different types of magic one on his core and one in his scar just as Harry fell back asleep was when he heard the sound of two people aperating on the road right behind him.

"Albus and Alastor mind telling me why you are here if it is not to take young Harry back to his parents you best be ready to fight me." The man growled out at the two as he turned around to glare at Albus Dumbledore and Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody when the caught sight of the man they froze staring at the tall tanned almost black man with long golden hair with three caramel lowlights, two bronze mid lights and a white high light his eyes looked like gold with hard rubies, emeralds, sapphires, and onyx stones.

"I am sorry Descew I can't allow you to take that child!" Albus said firmly before Albus or Mad-Eye could move Descew's wand was in his hand and aimed at them with Descew yelling _"Terrore recordare!"_ Albus and Mad-Eye fell to their knees as their greatest fears were made to feel like they were happening when Descew saw them go down he called his to one of his wives "Megkron, love I need you here." When he felt his wife touch his shoulder he pointed at Young Harry and said "Please take young Harry back to our home while I wrap this up please and get some food into him and do your best to remove the binding on his core and start getting ready to remove that foul soul piece from him." When his wife picked up young Harry nodded once and vanished he turned to the two to see them still where they were before he made a clone of young Harry that would act like the real one as if Albus' plan was still going on. He then called the one spy Albus NEVER knew was amongst those around him "Fawkes!" when the phinox flamed on to Descew's shoulder he gave Fawkes instructions with a nod from him Descew made them forget what transpired here tonight stunned them when he saw Albus' wand he made a mental note to make sure that he grabbed it at a later date made them think they had a talk and went home. When they awoke they would think that they just had a nightmare. Fawkes then flamed them away as Descew made sure that there was nothing left linking him to being here he turned and vanished the prophecy ringing in his ears

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.

Descew knew it all and the one part that no one will know until Descew, his family, Harrishen and Herkranic MiCrose the Daughter and son – in – law of Descew Masharone MiCrose returned to the magical world…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The start of a Brighter Future

Descew walked into the dinning chamber to see his family sitting down to eat with the introduction of the infant: Harry. Jueling held the child dear, all the while attempting to fend off curious looks from their daughters.

"Where did daddy find him? Tell me Mommy?" their youngest daughter questioned eagerly of her guardian. Though Hermione was not born of Descew's blood he still did everything in his power to save the little girl from a very bad situation. Her mother had died in child birth and her father was lost in the last Great conflict.

It had been a choice of death or slavery for the little girl, something Descew could not allow. A shudder ascended up Descew's spine at this unwanted recollection, but his mussing's of former times were long discarded with the voice of his wife.

"Your father experienced a strange phenomenon few hours ago," Megkron, Hermione's mother so stated. "When your father found out what it was he became angry, angry with with the three people who put this bundle of joy where he found him."

"And one of them is going to be paying for it in the next few years." Descew said as he stepped from the shadows he was standing in.

"DADDY!" Hermione yelled as she ran to him. Descew scooped up his flush faced child and kisses her forehead.

"How is my little one doing?" he asked

"Good. Will i have some one to play with now?"

"Of course but i think it is time for bed now. For ALL of you." Descew says to his children. As they all head to bed with Hermione laying her head on Descew's shoulder, so his number of wives come forth to kiss their lover, before Sakren and Nekron leave to tuck the children into bed.

Megkron and Jueling walk up to him Megkron takes Hermione and takes her to put her into bed

"Is our spy in place?" Jueling asked him as Descew's nod, with a smile of acknowledgement she goes to change Harry's dipper and put him to bed. Descew rubs his head.

'I hope what i am doing is right mom and dad i can feel that he has almost opened the portal to get here i hope Harry is ready for it.'

(A.N i am doing a time jump here and time runs a little differently in Castle MiCrose even though they age they age a little slower then if they where outside the castle walls.)

9 Years later (Harry's Birthday, July 31st, 1989)

Harry heard his door being opened and the soft steps of his beloved soul mate: Hermione treks towards him as she consipires to rouse him from sleep.

With a rush of fabric Harry jumps up and grabs her in a hug. Hermione's outburst of shock brings his adoptive father and mother running along with Descew's two best friends Desdo and Kiran.

What they see makes them smile: Harry has Hermione pinned and is tickling her.

"Harry stop." Hermione gasped, attempting to fend off her beloved's innocent torture. "I have to pee!" Drawing Hermione into an deep kiss, so Harry ceased in his torment and allowed her tor run to the bathroom.

"Breakfast is almost ready. After which we shall discuss the matter of Hogwarts, and the basics of wizardry." So Descew informed his son who, with a look of confidence acknowledged this information.

'Perhaps I will learn something more than just basic wizardry?' Harry pondered to himself. His father offered him a shadow of a smile,, before he and his associates turned, leaving Harry to his thoughts before he too ventured down to the dining room to partake in the morning meal.

Harry had barely made it to the kitchen when, from out of no where he was attacked by two balls of fluff.

"Wrath! Justice! get off of him." so the amused voice of Harry's favored brother: Arthcanuse ordered the retreat of the animals and allowed Harry the freedom to breathe once more. "Happy Birthday little Drakenen!" came the voice of Thrashen from the entrence to the kitchen.  
"Thanks!" Harry said then he looked around at the gathered kitchen "Where is dad?" "Going to gather the rest of the party guests." Jueling said as she and the other wives came in

Diagon Alley with Descew

Descew walked into Ollivanders and looked around "Ollivander are you here?" "Ah Master Descew ten and half inches rib bone of a great Dragon, unyeilding, the core if i remember correctly was the blood of a griffen, an eye string of a thousend year old Baskilisk, a cord of hair from a threstel, and a drop of your blood and venom."  
Descew nodded "I am in need of two crafted wands now please Ollivander I NEED these two made here is the wood core and the blood and your payment as we aggreed on." Descew laied out on the counter a blood red wood, a strand of hair from a nemean lion, two phinox feathers, and a vial of blood of Descew's mount Goldenkan.  
the other item that he placed on the counter was a copy of a book that Descew himself wrote it would teach Ollivander to be able to use bone and the THREE woods that only grow in the MiCrose faimly grove BloodDango which was the wood he just laid down, Champion's Breath, and Death's Blood.  
"Thank you your majesty." Ollivander said just as Descew turned to leave the bell above the door rang he turned to find the two people he thought were more arrogant then the Malfoy Lord and Heir.  
James and Bruce Potter Lilly Potter following behind her Husband and son and that PISSED him off. Then Descew had a stroke of inspiration.  
"Lilly," Descew said ignoreing the two male Potters "How have you been young one?" Descew asked "Upset i miss my little boy." this is just what Descew was looking for.  
"How would you like to attened my youngest sons brithday party."  
Lilly was looking hopeful she knew Descew had her son he came and explained it to her a few years ago but this would be the first time she would get to see him.  
"May I bring a friend?" she asked with a smile on her face. Descew smiled "Of course with that Lilly grab Descew's arm and they Both vanished leaving two stuned men and a chuckling wandmaker "We will see great things from the two owners of these wands yes great things." 


	3. AN Just to let everyone know

i figured i would do this together so i dont forget to add the update to my stories

i need help finding a story i do not remember the title of it but i do remember some of the story Harry gets bit the baskalisk and has a sliver of the tooth logged in his arm bone then that fragment gets mixed with one from the Horntail he then becomes a half dragon half human or what Victor and the Bulgarians call 'Dracula' it is a story i enjoyed but i cant remember the name of it i could really use some help to find it once more P.M. if you know what it is called so that i may favorite so i don't forget it or cheack my fav list to see if i have it. Thank you for the help or and i am looking for help to fill the roles of ocs for my story rise of the chosen one i cant really desied i know there will be at least four three males and one female if any one is willing to help please P.M. me the ideas and i will look at them i will also credit you for their cration for those that have Faved and Followed i am really sorry for not updateing i just got some time to sit down and type but don't know how long that will last with my grand mother wanting to get he house redone.

once more thank you for the help!

Sincerly,

Descew MiCrose, The keeper of Wisdom. 


End file.
